The Born Again Identity
by hath57
Summary: AU 7x17 onwards. When Lucifer drives Sam over the edge, Dean begins to lose hope... Until a certain angel returns with amnesia... Can Dean help him remember who he was? And how will he deal with his new found feelings? Destiel. Slash, AU. R R!


"Hello Sammy." Lucifer smiled as he appeared on the chair opposite him.

"Only Dean gets to call me that." Sam spat back, before clutching his forehead and moaning in pain.

"No-no-no, Sammy. Remember- I'm the controller now. Slip up, and I can just wiggle my finger," Lucifer did this with a stern expression, and Sam screamed and writhed. "…And you'll do that. Yep. Now, Sammy…" Lucifer watched Sam's face, and to his glee, Sam fought back his sneer. "What am I going to do with you? What's the worst thing I could do? Give me some honest ideas. Don't give me anything like 'leave', or…"

"Kill me, I suppose…" Sam whimpered, a lump in his throat.

"Don't be obvious Sammy. Of course that's the answer, but how? Come on…" Lucifer moaned, snapping his fingers impatiently. "It was my plan from the start."

"Driving me to my breaking point." Sam realised.

"Of course. So you are intelligent!" Lucifer beamed. "Now, open wide…" And with that, cockroaches appeared in Lucifers hands, and Sam screamed as he was held to the wall by chains appearing. "Sammy." Lucifer warned when Sam stayed as he was. "A pity. Well, I suppose we have to do it the hard way." With that, Sam's lips changed to a bright silver, and slowly moved upwards, Sam gasping and writhing. "There we go." And with that, Lucifer slowly moved the cockroaches to Sam so Sam was writhing, attempting to escape his bonds, and Lucifer smirked as he did so. "You can't escape, Sammy. You'll only escape me when you die." And then, Lucifer chucked the roaches into Sam's mouth, and Sam's muffled screams rang across the room as they began to move around his mouth, before vanishing, along with Lucifer and the chains. Sam gasped, glad he could move his mouth again.

Sam stepped towards the mirror, staring at the inside of his mouth, satisfied that there were no roaches. When he looked back up, he screamed as he saw himself as a clown, an evil grin plastered on his face. The clown Sam stepped out of the mirror, and Sam ran backwards as the Clown slowly followed.

"No… No, I faced my fears… I don't… don't fear…" But he clearly could as the Clown raised a finger, and a balloon appeared, with black writing on it reading in block capitals 'Are you scared yet, Sammy?" And with that, the clown rushed forward into Sam's actual body, and Sam screamed as he shook, his eyes still wide, unable to close. He was forced to watch as the house gave way and Sam found himself in a red abyss, fire flowing from the floor. Lucifer's laughing sounded, and Sam screamed even more as he saw Dean being tortured in the same measures by Lucifer, and Cas, Bobby and John, all stood there, shaking their heads.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sam." John tutted. "You've become so… stupid, so vulnerable." And with that, the three turned their backs, and Sam screamed as his vision clouded, and then faded…

**-SPN-**

"…so I came home and he was like this!" Dean explained to the nurse who had exited the room that Sam was being kept in, his heart monitor the only thing allowing Dean to know that Sam was still alive. "Half the flat smashed up, and like this."

"Well, it's a lucky time for it then." The nurse smiled, and Dean stared bewildered, half in curiosity, half in anger at her words. "No, not in that way. You read the bible, right?" Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. "Miracle healings. Loads of people used to think they were fake. But we have one, right here, which I believe to be the reincarnation of Jesus Christ." The nurse whispered into Dean's ear, and Dean's eyes widened. "He'll be down any second. He never fails. Either his hands are lucky, or he's a religious figure, or an alien." She laughed. "Here he comes now!" The nurse squealed in excitement, and Dean spun around in curiousity to see a man in a jumper and jeans. Any ordinary man, had the face not been… _his_ face. Dean gasped as the man looked at him and smiled broadly.

"Cas?"


End file.
